Lights Out
by ipie68
Summary: What will happen when a malfunction in the ships lighting system leaves the team in the dark? **sorry all I haven't been able to work on this story for a while**
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first fan fiction it's a trial and error so I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks)

Time: 14:43 Great Fox Bridge:

Fox was going to get a quick bite from the kitchen when suddenly all the lights in the Great Fox oddly turned off, then he heard a scream much like Krystal's, quickly, he dashed away to her room. When Fox arrived at Krystal's room he found her in a panicked state in a corner of her room, where he asked," Krys, are you Ok," as he, by instinct began to comfort her, " what happened?" "I'm fine, the lights, they j-just went out with no warning at all," Krystal sobbed softly, "I was scared." "_Why is he doing this for me," she thought, "he should be worried about the lights instead of me." _ "Fox, you really shouldn't worry about me." "Yes but I heard you scream and it worried me," Fox stated firmly, "besides I haven't checked on you in a while, you should come up to the bridge where there should be some light." "Ok, I guess I should get out of this stuffy room for a while," Krystal said as she began walking. "Rob," he said as he spoke into the com for the ship, "runs some diagnostics on the ships lighting systems please." "As you wish," Rob said in his cold metallic voice. Just as Krystal got to the door, she was swept off her feet by none other than Fox, "What are you doing," she questioned lightly, not really wanting to leave his arms, he soon replied with, "It can be dangerous walking alone in the dark here, so I thought I'd carry you there." "Well thank you, but, you really don't have to do this." "Oh, but I insist," he stated as they were walking.

As the two reached the bridge, Fox saw that Falco, Slippy, and Peppy had already arrived there as well. "Hey Foxy, I know it's great and all but now's not the time to be pickin' up the ladies," Falco stated in his usual tone. Fox quickly replied, "Shut up Falco." "Yeah, yeah I hear ya, so what's with these lights," Falco asked quizzically. "I don't know, but I asked Rob to run some diagnostics, and speaking of….. Rob!" "Yes Fox," Rob replied. "Did you run those diagnostics," Fox asked. "Yes and the results were inconclusive of the cause." "Damn it," Fox replied slightly angered, "Slippy, is there any way you could try to fix this." "Yes I could but it might take some time though, Slippy stated, unsure of how Fox would react. "Alright, Rob, are the emergency lights still online," "Yes Fox, I will turn them on but they will only light certain areas." "Ok, I just need any lights you can get online."

Time 20:00 Great Fox Engine Room

Slippy was taken aback by the extensive damage that was found when he removed the panel covering the power distributor, although it was to be expected, he didn't think it would be this bad. "_Jeez," he thought, "I don't think Fox is going to like this." _ "Jeez laweez! What is THAT," Falco squawked as he walked in. "It's, or was the power distributor," Slippy stated as he pointed a wrench at the severely mangled equipment, "Falco, could you get Fox down here, I think he's going to want to see this." "Yeah, yeah I hear ya frog-boy," Falco teased. Falco being his usual self didn't feel like navigating across the entire ship, so he used the intercom, "Fox, you are needed in the engine room now." Fox in fact had been on his way to the engine room before he had even been called, when he arrived sooner than expected he had nearly made Falco jump out of his pants. "Jumpy today aren't we Falco," Fox said teasing him. Falco being in his usual mood flipped Fox off who gave a quick punch in the shoulder. "So anyway," Slippy said, trying to split the two apart, "Fox, you need to see this." Fox, actually expecting better than what was, replied,"Ok, wha- HOLY BUTTERMILK BISCUITS ON FIRE!" "Yeah Fox, it's worse than it looks," Slippy replied doubtfully. "How are we going to get a new one, we are days away from Corneria or anywhere else," Fox returned, slightly aggravated." Well we could try fitting a new one in your arwing since it has a higher safe speed and it's in better shape than the Great Fox right now," Slippy replied.

(chapter(s) one and two were combined)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N- hmm longer chapter hopefully, Read & Review thanks)

Time: 23:00 Great Fox Hallways

As Fox made his way down the dark halls he thought out loud on who would go with him, "Hmm, I can't take Slippy because he has to take out the old power distributor, Falco would be too much of a pain in the tail, and Peppy has to go over paperwork from the mission on Sauria, and I would never be able to pull the courage ask Krystal to go." "_Or can I." _He didn't notice but Krystal had been in her doorway when he considered asking her to go with him, so it surprised him when he felt her wrap her arms around him and say, "Of course I'll go with you." "Uh-uh y-you heard t-that," he stammered. "Every single word of it," she said, almost begging. " I-I mean, you don't HAVE t-to go, if you don't want too," Fox said, unsure of Krystal's sudden mood, "Uh-um well if you are going, y-you should be ready at 06:00 tomorrow." _"Look at her; she's practically throwing herself at me, should I ask her? __**But what if she says no?" **_Fox mentally argued with himself, forgetting that Krystal was a telepath. Krystal, in fact, was trying to make it easy for Fox but found that she would have to make the first move.

Time: 05:50 Hangar:

Fox was going over his arwing, making sure it was ready for the two and a half day trip, topping the fuel off, making sure that enough rations aboard, and having Rob run tests on it. Fox was just about finished when Krystal snuck up on top of Falco's arwing and readied herself, and when Fox turned around, she jumped. Fox had turned around only to find Krystal sailing through the air towards him. He had no time to react and she came down on him knocking him to the ground. Their muzzles were just mere inches apart when Krystal decided to make the first move, quickly closing the gap. Fox, who was still slightly dazed from Krystal's aerial attack, was even more so now, but eventually got around and figured out what was happening and returned her kiss. "Good morning, Fox," Krystal implied lightly. "What was that all about? N-not that I have a problem with it," Fox replied sheepishly, "I-I think we should get going though."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N After reading some other fictions, I've decided to try a different format, read and review)

* * *

Falco had walked in on the two seconds after it all had played out, being in his usual nature, he had interrupted the two, "Yo Fox, Slippy has something you need to see."

Fox and Krystal shot up from their romantic moment.

Fox put on his serious mood again remembered that he was on a tight schedule for going to pick up and spoke quickly, " I can't right now, tell Slippy I'll see him after I get back."

Falco spoke as he walked away, "You better remember that, 'cuz I certainly won't."

Fox sighed, trying to remember why he even had Falco on the team, but he eventually just nodded it off and helped Krystal into his arwing.

"Um, this arwing does have a second seat, we usually use it for search and rescue but it works just fine to pick up parts and carry a passenger," said Fox, still a little unsure of Krystal.

"Alright," Krystal spoke as she reluctantly sat in the surprisingly large seat. "Do we even know if this thing will fit in here?"

"Nope," Fox said, almost laughing, "But we should at least try, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we should," she said as she moved around to find a comfortable position.

Just as Fox was about to jump in, a rose fell from atop the canopy and landed on his head, "Now where did that come from?"

"What, where did what come from," Krystal asked curiously.

"N-Nothing," Fox said as the thought of where, or who the rose came from.

* * *

Time: 06:03 Lone Fang Bridge

"Come on, he's leaving," the unknown voice complained.

"You'll get your chance Panther," Wolf replied to Panther, "But I'm still not very pleased with you."

"You rushed me and I dropped it, what can I say," Panther stared blankly.

The two continued to argue until Leon shut both of them up.

"The two of you are quite the annoying pair," Leon said, snickering.

Leon and Panther argued for three minutes until Wolf shut them up

"All of you, SHUT UP! Fox will be arriving at the Cornerian International Airport in two and a half days, so we will warp just outside Cornerian airspace and wait for him, until then we will devise our plan."

* * *

(A/N: Hehehe, now I'm getting in the groove)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Suspense let it be there ahahaha no, Read and review)

* * *

Time: 08:49 Fox's Arwing

* * *

They had taken off from the hangar hours ago; Fox had switched on the auto pilot for Corneria, and had already begun to fall asleep, with the image of the vixen of his dreams lying on top of him.

Fox had awoken hours later to the sounds of whimpering, remembering he had brought Krystal, he swiveled his chair to face the vixen, who had by then curled into a ball.

Fox, in his caring nature, gently picked her up and held her close breathing her sweet scent as it slowly lulled him to sleep.

Krystal's dream

"Mom," Krystal spoke, tears streaming from her eyes, "Dad!"  
"Just go, we'll be fine, get as far away from here as you can," Krystal's mother spoke quickly.

"No, I won't go," Krystal screamed,

Her dad took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Go now, listen to your mother, we will try to contact you as soon as we can."

Krystal reluctantly agreed and ran to her ship and as soon as she was inside, she spoke to the spirits, "Spirits, please let them survive, protect them and my people so that I may return here soon."

Krystal's ship was just passing Sauria when she stopped and pointed her ship in the direction of Cerinia and waited.

No sooner had she done this she saw a bright light then an explosion, as soon as she realized where it had come from, she burst into tears.

Fox's Arwing

Krystal had silently been crying in her dream for the last few minutes, making a small area of wetness on Fox's flight suit.

Fox however had been awakened from the sensation of wetness from her tears and the sound of her irregular breathing. Fox held her closer until she woke about half an hour later; she looked up into Fox's emerald eyes and buried her face into Fox's chest and began to cry even harder.

"Fox, I-I had a bad dream, y-you don't need to do this for me," Krystal sobbed silently.

Fox replied in a loving tone, "Krystal, a dream or not, it was enough to bring you to tears in your sleep. Now, is there anything I can get you?"

"A drink would be nice," said the vixen as she was gently set in her chair.

"Ok, there's instant coffee, water, and tea," the vulpine spoke as he dug through the rations, "Oh, and milk apparently."

"Mmm, tea sounds good, is it hot," Krystal asked.

Fox replied, "Only if you want."

"Ok then," she replied, still a little sad.

Literally the moment she said that she had a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"That was fast," Krystal said, "Why can't tea heat this fast on the Great Fox?"

"Well," Fox started, "The Great Fox is a really old _Dreadnought _class ship, and it doesn't have some of the newer features of the arwings. Although, if you want to get into specifics, you'll have to ask Slippy, he knows more about that kind of stuff than anyone"

One Day Later

"Krystal, wake up," Fox said nudging her, "There's something I want you to see."

"Hmm, what's that Fox," she said sleepily.

"Look," Fox said pointing out the canopy to the planet Corneria, "Not too many people get to see this sight, so I thought we'd share the moment together.

"It's beautiful Fox," Krystal spoke softly.

It was indeed beautiful; Corneria was mostly water with small clumps of land here and there.

"Now, just because we see it this close, doesn't mean we are just moments away from it. There's still about another day until we reach Cornerian airspace."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; it's hard to juggle tearing apart a riding mower, tearing down my room, and writing a fan fiction, going to Anthrocon, and I'm uploading what I have done now so I dont keep all of you waiting because i have to go to my nub of a fathers house for three weeks, oh and I took chapter four and rewrote some of it. *cracks knuckles* let's get this show on the road.)

* * *

The next day, Time 10:47 Lone Fang Bridge

* * *

"Alright, so let go over the plan again so we don't have any screw ups," Wolf said as he shot Leon a dirty look.

"Why am I being singled out," Leon said, trying to avoid looking at Wolf and Panther's faces.

"Hmm, where should I start, Ok, how about on our last mission, all you had to do was clear a room and you ended up destroying about seven," Wolf said in his smug tone.

"OOOH, I got one, how about the time you blew up an entire city block, instead of the one little building that would have went down with half a nova bomb," Panther said, trying his best not to laugh.

"You talk too much Panther," Wolf said, "Ok, so the plan is to wait for McCloud to land, and then we bomb THE LAUNCH PAD, AND THE LAUNCH PAD ONLY."

"Ugh, you take all the fun out of it," Leon stated.

* * *

Time: 11:14 Cornerian Airspace

* * *

Fox and Krystal had awoken about two hours ago to the sound of radio static...to be continued, sorry!


End file.
